Right There
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since he moved next door to her when they were six. Lily has feelings for James but he’s in love with another girl. Read what happens when James realizes the person he has been looking for has been right


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since he moved next door to her when they were six. Lily has feelings for James but he's in love with another girl. Read what happens when James realizes the person he has been looking for has been right in front of him the whole time.

Lily Evans woke up to her annoyingly loud alarm clock. She grunted. '7:00 how nice,' she thought.

"Lily, darling, we need to get to Diagon Alley in one hour. I have a meeting at nine", yelled her mum, Susan Evans.

Lily went into her bathroom and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she got out and did a drying spell on her hair. She put on her clothes and was applying makeup when an owl flew through her window. It was a letter from her other best friends, Kristen Hill and Arabella Figg. Last month was her 16th and they hadn't seen each other since.

Dear Lily,

Hey girl! We miss you! Did James get back from Spain yet? Is he still with that horrid girlfriend of his? He could do a whole lot better (meaning you). Admit it Lily you have it bad for him. Well, we have to get to Diagon Alley. See you there!

Bella and Kristen

Lily took out some parchment and a quill and replied.

Bella and Kristen,

This is kind of pointless seeing as I'm going to see you in less that and hour but I'm bored. It's good to hear from you guys. James came back last week. He forgot my birthday. It hurts. I miss you guys too. See ya at DA.

Love,

Lily

She gave the owl her letter and it flew out the window.

"Lily its time to go", Susan said.

"Okay, mum!" Lily replied, as she ran down the stairs.

They got in the car and took off to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived Lily said good-bye to her mum and went into the very busy Flourish and Blotts since she still had a half an hour before she had to meet Bella and Kristen.

She was getting her new books when she spotted James's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Amber Reels. "Hey Amber, how was your summer?" Lily asked sweetly.

"It was fine. You know James and I went to Spain with his family," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, I know", said Lily.

"You should stay away from him Lily. He's mine," Amber snapped.

Amber was somewhat pretty. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back and cold, gray eyes.

" Um ok? I don't need you to tell me whom to hang out with Amber," Lily replied, walking off to go find Bella and Kristen.

She spotted them in front of the new robe shop.

"Lily!" Kristen yelled, running up to give Lily a hug.

"Hey guys!" Lily said, returning each of their hugs.

Bella and Kristen looked great. Both had lost some weight, and Bella had actually started to wear make-up.

"What's wrong?" Bella inquired.

"I just ran into Amber while I was getting my books," Bella shuddered.

"What did she say?" asked Kristen.

"She told me to stay away from James and then she bragged about Spain" Lily said, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Uh, she is just horrible!" Bella said.

"Yeah, I heard James's dad wants him to marry her," said Kristen.

Lily sighed. "Well, I haven't really talked to him since he got back. He didn't even owl me all summer".

"We can talk about him later. I saw Remus and Sirius around here somewhere and we need to get some shopping done," said Bella.

They spotted Remus and Sirius and talked for awhile, finished up their shopping and went home.

When Lily got back to her house she decided to take a walk. She walked down to the park in her neighborhood where she spotted James. She approached him.

"Hey James. Long time no see," she said.

"Hey Lily," said James while giving her a hug.

Lily frowned. James never called her Lily it was always Lils.

"So how was Spain? I never got an owl from you. Not even on my birthday," Lily said sadly.

"Your birthday? Oh shit! Lily, I'm so sorry. I got busy with Amber and my parents. You understand right?" asked James.

'That's a fucking bad excuse,' Lily thought.

"Yeah, totally. You've only been my best friend for 11 years and you forgot. No big deal," Lily said sarcastically.

"Sirius, Remus, hell even Peter sent me a card but not you. I'm not upset about you not sending me a card on my birthday, just that you didn't even care to stay in touch with me over the summer."

"I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you I promise" he said, looking sincere.

" No, it's ok. Just forget it," Lily replied, getting up off of the swing she was sitting on.

" I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow. You are still going to ride with us to Platform 9¾?" asked Lily getting up to leave.

" Yeah, of course, 'tis tradition," said James with a grin.

"Night James," Lily said, as she started off in the direction towards her house.

"Night Lils". Lily smiled. He called her Lils.

* * *

The next morning Lily and James were off to Platform 9 ¾ for the start of their 7th year and final year at Hogwarts. The two Gryffindors walked through the barrier on to the platform.

"Hey James, Lily, over here," called Sirius Black from a bench next to the entrance to the train.

"Hey Siri," Lily greeted her friend with a hug.

"Prongs, Amber is looking for you" said Sirius.

"Okay, I'll see you on the train guys" said James as he walked off.

Once he was gone, Sirius turned to Lily and said, "I hate that bitch."

"Me too," Lily agreed with a nod.

"DO you know what she said to me yesterday?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "She told me to stay away from James, and that he was hers," said Lily shaking her head in disgust.

About halfway into the train ride, James was still sitting with Amber in her cabin. 

"James, I saw Lily yesterday at Diagon Alley, and like oh my God, she was soooo rude. All I did was say hi and she pushed me and made me fall to the ground," Amber lied.

"Did she really? That doesn't sound like Lily. Are you sure it wasn't and accident?" asked James.

" Nope, after she did it she laughed and told me to stay away from you. I'm not lying James. She's terrible to me," Amber whined.

"I can't believe her," said James.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll catch ya later babe," he said.

He got up and kissed her softly on the lips and walked off to go find Lily. Eventually, he found her in a compartment with Bella, Kristen, Sirius, Remus, and of course, Peter.

"Lily can I talk to you for a sec outside?" James asked coolly, as he stuck his head through the door.

"Uh yeah sure," she replied, getting out of her seat.

They walked outside of the compartment and started talking.

"What did you want to talk to me about James", asked Lily.

"Why did you do that to Amber at Diagon Alley?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Do what? Besides be nice to her and try to ignore her?" Lily asked, confused.

"Don't give me that shit, Lily. Don't lie to me, because she told me that you pushed her, and she said you were very rude to her when all she did was say 'Hi' to you," James said, furiously.

"You actually believed that? Seriously James, you know I would never do anything like that", said Lily.

"Well I'm not so sure. I know you don't particularly like Amber Lily. How am I supposed to believe you? You just might have changed over the summer."

"I'm the one you should believe, James. We have known each other for 10 years and you pick her over me? I thought you were my friend but you haven't been acting it lately. First my birthday and now this? I don't even know if I want to be you friend right now," said Lily with tear rolling down her cheeks.

He didn't reply so she walked back to the compartment and James went back to Amber.

A/N: Haha, I wrote this when I was 12 (I'm almost 15 now.) I tried to get all the grammar errors fixed, but I may have missed some. Other than that, I hope you liked this. R&R!


End file.
